This invention relates to a floating platform, and more particularly, a floating platform which is used as a lifesaving device.
Often, beach bathers wander too far from shore, panic or develop a muscle cramp and before help can arrive, drown. Similarly, many boating accidents result in drowning of the occupants of the boat when a boat overturns without proficient swimmers aboard. If a floating standing safety device was thrown overboard from the boat or such a device was strategically positioned at a predetermined distance from shore where it could be easily reached, many such deaths could be avoided.